Love in an Elevator
by dinosaur-darren
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get trapped in an elevator, forcing them to talk about their break-up. Mild spoilers for 6x04 and 6x05. Yes, I know the title isn't very original, don't judge me.


A/N: I read the spoilers and I just had to write my version of what goes down in the elevator!

**WARNING: **This story contains mild spoilers for 6x04 and 6x05.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is happening."<p>

"Kurt, just relax, okay? She can't keep us in here forever."

"Yes she can, Blaine! She's Sue Sylvester! She can do whatever she wants!"

Kurt paces the enclosed space, tugging at his collar and trying to keep his breath steady. After a week of dealing with Sue's crazy antics to try and get him and Blaine back together (for whatever reason), he thought it was over but he was sorely mistaken. She can put bears in apartments and ride around on a little bike all she wants, but the moment she decided to lock Kurt Hummel in an elevator with his ex-fiancé is the moment she went _too far_. He continues to pace the elevator anxiously as Blaine watches him from his place on the floor.

"Would you stop pacing? You're making me nervous." Blaine pushes himself to his feet and stands in front of Kurt, gently resting his hands on his arms. "Sit down and take a breath, okay? I... I know that I'm probably the last person you want to be stuck in here with, but-"

"You're actually the only person I would want to be stuck in an elevator with." Kurt interrupts and blushes when Blaine tilts his head in the cute way he does, a gentle smile forming on his lips. "Don't look at me like that. I'm freaking out."

"I can tell." He replies, dropping his hands from his arms with an amused expression. "Why?"

"I don't like elevators." He explains, looking around and absentmindedly starts to chew on his thumbnail.

Blaine reaches up and takes his hand away from his mouth, holding it in his own. "Don't bite your nails. You'll hate yourself later for it."

"I know." Their eyes meet and Kurt smiles a little. "And the fact that you do too is the reason why I can't just be your friend, Blaine."

"You can't be my friend because I know you don't like it when your nails are messed up?" He drops his hand and takes a tiny step back.

"No." He rolls his eyes and moves to sit on the floor, leaning back against the wall. "Never mind, just forget I even said anything."

"Okay." Blaine sits down beside Kurt and crosses his legs, looking down at his hands in his lap.

Kurt turns his head and gazes at the man beside him, wish more than anything that he could just reach over and grab him and kiss him with everything he has. Maybe then he would understand his feelings, maybe then Blaine would really understand just how much Kurt still loves him… because he does. Kurt sighs and closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. What is he supposed to do? Odds are the Sue is watching them right now and she won't let them out until they have a heart to heart… so he might as well get it over with since Blaine obviously has nothing to say.

"What I meant when I said that…" Kurt begins, not opening his eyes and not moving. "I just meant that it's hard to be just your friend when you… you know so many things about me, tiny things that other people don't even care to learn, things that aren't important, but you remember them because you _do_ care." He gathers the courage (oh that word) to look at Blaine, who he finds is looking back with an expression he can't decipher (which isn't good because Blaine is expressive with his feelings and only hides them when he wants to). "Knowing that is incredibly intimate for me because I _never_-" He breaks off, his voice cracking. "I never thought anyone would care about me like that." After a few moments of just looking at each other when Blaine doesn't say anything, Kurt continues. "And right now with you looking at me like that… I can't tell what you're feeling because you don't want me to know." Tears fill his eyes and he swallows hard. "And you've never had walls up when you were with me and now you do and it's entirely my fault."

"Kurt…" Blaine manages to whisper, his voice sounding small and weak. "I'm-"

"No, don't say you're sorry." He looks forward and shakes his head, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "This was all me."

"I wouldn't say that." Blaine says, looking at him… the man who, just a few months ago, he was calling his fiancé, the love of his life. "I would pick fights with you… I admit that. I would argue about stupid things because I was stressed out about the wedding planning and-"

"The wedding planning that I wasn't helping with." He says, looking back at him too. "You were overwhelmed and stressed and I didn't listen. I wasn't there for you, I wasn't helping with our wedding and… and I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so sorry."

"I took out my frustrations on you and I shouldn't have, so I'm sorry too." Their eyes meet again. "Did you mean what you said that day at lunch? That you didn't want to marry me?"

"No… of course I didn't mean it, Blaine." Kurt turns to face him and shakes his head. "I was just… I was so sick of fighting with you and feeling like we were never gonna be okay... I just wanted to skip ahead to the part where we were happily married and everything was okay... but I want you to know that immediately after I said I didn't want to marry you and saw that look on your face I regretted it…" He swallows hard. "And then I thought no going back now, so I just… I broke up with you even though every part of me knew I was making the wrong decision…"

"So, what now?" Blaine asks, tears in his golden eyes. "Am I just supposed to take you back and forget how badly you hurt me? I mean I know I'm not one to talk because I hurt you too… a lot. We've hurt each other more than we should have I think." He looks down at his hands and Kurt can tell he's trying so hard not to cry. "S-so maybe we should do what you said… call it quits before we completely hate each other."

"That's the thing, Blaine…" Kurt moves closer until he's in front of Blaine, gently lifting his chin with his finger so he can look him in the eyes. "I'm positive that I can't hate you."

It's then that Kurt hears the most beautiful sound… Blaine's gentle, loving laugh that is saved especially for him, a laugh that says 'oh Kurt'… And then they're both leaning in until their foreheads are pressed together and their breath is mingling in the small space between them. His heart is pounding in his chest, having Blaine this close to him again makes him feel light and happy… he takes Blaine's hand and places it over his heart, holding it there as he thinks about his next move and whether or not he's actually got the courage (there's that word again) to do it. He takes a deep breath and stands up, pulling Blaine to his feet as well. It's decided.

"What are we doing?" Blaine asks, his eyes widening when Kurt drops to one knee in front of him. "_What are you doing?_"

"Well you've never been proposed to, and there's only one first for everything…" Kurt smiles up at him and takes his hand. "I want to be your first everything and your last because… you're the love of my life, Blaine. I know I've never told you that before and I should have, but you are. And I don't want to be without you for one more second because if I am, I think I'll lose my mind." He laughs a little and bites his lip. "So, in conclusion- hey, don't laugh at me! I'm trying to be romantic!"

"Sorry, sorry…" Blaine grins and bites his lip, squeezing his hand. "Go on. Please."

Kurt smiles lovingly. "Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?"

A second doesn't pass before Blaine is pulling Kurt up by the collar of his shirt and kissing him with everything he's got. After regaining his ability to think, Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's slim waist and pulls him close, kissing back passionately. He doesn't know how long they're standing there in the middle of an elevator, arms around each other, kissing as though the world were ending… and it could have been and Kurt wouldn't have cared or noticed until it was already over. Their lips eventually pull apart with a soft smack. Blaine's hands are buried in Kurt's hair and their bodies are pressed together, both of them trying to catch their breath as they bask in each other.

"You never answered my question…" Kurt murmurs, running his hands along Blaine's back in a soothing manner.

"Yes." Blaine immediately responds. "I'll marry you." He wraps his arms around his neck and hugs him tightly, squeezing his eyes shut.

"What about Dave?" Kurt asks reluctantly. It's not like they can pretend he doesn't exist.

"I'll deal with it, but not right now." Blaine says quietly. "Right now I just want t not think about anything, okay?"

"Okay."

And they don't move from that spot until the elevator opens.


End file.
